Sexy People
"Sexy People" is a single from the full-length English album UPGRADE 1.0. A PHUNKST★R remix of this song was composed and released on UPGRADE 0.1 〜Non-stop Megamix〜, a bonus CD-R of the album. The music video of the song was produced in Birmingham, United Kingdom and features many of Bentley's closest friends, Nick Jennison amongst them. The music video was released on UPGRADE 0.2 〜Videos〜, a bonus DVD-R of the album. Lyrics We are, we are, we are sexy We are, we are, we are sexy We are, we are, sexy people Stepping out on a mission, gotta make it right Smear my eyes coz we got a point to prove tonight (Anata, watashi, bokutachi mo sekushī) We don’t need no-one, we make the rules on our own Independently we’re shaking up the club tonight Call me all you like coz right now I can’t hear my phone (Anata, watashi, bokutachi mo sekushī) Can you see? I’m exactly what I wanna be and nothing else Come with me, skinny jeans, wearing shades in the dark Coz you’re too damn freakin’ sexy Turn it up, stand your ground, we gon‘ turn it all around tonight (Anata, watashi, bokutachi mo sekushī) Take the stare, take the glare coz we’re taking on the club tonight (Subete, itsumo, jiyū ni naru yo) There’s always something they wanna be changing about me But I can only be who.i.am. (Koko ni, atchi ni, kawaranai yo) And if you’re too freakin’ sexy just take off your shirt And stand over here and raise and your hand (Anata, watashi, bokutachi mo sekushī) We are, we are, we are sexy We are, we are, we are sexy We are, we are, we are sexy We are, we are, sexy people I’m not prepared to compromise myself to fit your mood We have the right to be ourselves and the right to choose (Anata, watashi, bokutachi mo sekushī) We’re the warriors who battle for the others Take the punches because freedom will be worth the pain Raise your glasses and we’ll dance and scream the tears away (Anata, watashi, bokutachi mo sekushī) Can you see? They’re the ones acting skeezily and no-one else Come with me, black shirt with a neon bra, and cowgirl boots Coz you’re too damn freakin’ sexy Turn it up, stand your ground, we gon‘ turn it all around tonight (Anata, watashi, bokutachi mo sekushī) Take the stare, take the glare coz we’re taking on the club tonight (Subete, itsumo, jiyū ni naru yo) There’s always something they wanna be changing about me But I can only be who.i.am. (Koko ni, atchi ni, kawaranai yo) And if you’re too freakin’ sexy just take off your shirt And stand over here and raise and your hand (Anata, watashi, bokutachi mo sekushī) We are, we are, we are sexy We are, we are, we are sexy We are, we are, we are sexy We are, we are, sexy people “Boku ni nani o shite hoshī no?" Sore o kiite iru nda yo (X2) Turn it up, stand your ground, we gon‘ turn it all around tonight (Anata, watashi, bokutachi mo sekushī) Take the stare, take the glare coz we’re taking on the club tonight (Subete, itsumo, jiyū ni naru yo) There’s always something they wanna be changing about me But I can only be who.i.am. (Koko ni, atchi ni, kawaranai yo) And if you’re too freakin’ sexy just take off your shirt And stand over here and raise and your hand (Anata, watashi, bokutachi mo sekushī) Turn it up, stand your ground, we gon‘ turn it all around tonight (Anata, watashi, bokutachi mo sekushī) Take the stare, take the glare coz we’re taking on the club tonight (Subete, itsumo, jiyū ni naru yo) There’s always something they wanna be changing about me But I can only be who.i.am. (Koko ni, atchi ni, kawaranai yo) And if you’re too freakin’ sexy just take off your shirt And stand over here and raise and your hand (Anata, watashi, bokutachi mo sekushī) Music Video Previews External Links *"Sexy People" PV Shoot on Bentley Jones Official Site *Bentley's blog post on the "Sexy People" PV on Bentley Jones Official Site *"Sexy People" PV Preview on YouTube *Making of the "Sexy People" PV with English subtitles on YouTube *"Sexy People" lyrics on BentleyJones.com Category:UPGRADE 1.0 songs Category:Singles Category:UPGRADE 0.1 songs Category:Music videos